Investigations into changes in responsiveness to adrenergic drugs will continue. Pharmacological agents which decrease intraocular pressure will be studied for their influence on the population of adrenergic receptors and the metabolism of cyclic AMP by ocular tissues such as cornea and iris-ciliary body. We will determine if changes in the physiological responses to catecholamines, such as alteration of fluid dynamics, can be explained by biochemical variation in the cyclic AMP mediated pathway.